bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayden Kross
Jenna Nikol better known by her stage name Kayden Kross is the Axe Silver, Silver Ranger of the Bikini Rangers RPM. Bio She was born and raised in Sacramento, California on September 15, 1985. She has described herself in high school as "the book nerd". She began stripping at the age of eighteen at Rick's Showgirls in Rancho Cordova, California, to earn extra money to purchase a pony that was going to be slaughtered. She was later contacted by an agent and started modeling in adult magazines. Kross was a senior at California State University, Sacramento, when she signed an exclusive performing contract with Vivid Video in November 2006.Her movies with Vivid included Kayden's First Time, Hard Time, and Be Here Now. Unhappy with the company, she became a free agent one year later when she did not renew her contract.After one month of being a free agent, she signed an exclusive contract with Adam & Eve. Kross has appeared in several episodes of The Block, a reality snowboarding show that aired on G4TV, in which the Vivid Girls went to The Block hotel for a photo shoot. She also appeared on the Gene Simmons' reality show, Family Jewels. She was named Penthouse Pet of the Month for September 2008. Kross' official web site, ClubKayden.com, launched on September 2, 2008. Alongside a blog she hosts at UnKrossed.com, Kross writes regular updates and opinion columns for MikeSouth.com, an adult industry gossip blog, among other sites. In October 2007, Kross was charged with grand theft and violations of the California Civil Code involving contracts for purchases of home equity. In July 2009, the grand-theft charge was dismissed and the real-estate-fraud charge was reduced to a misdemeanor; Kross pleaded no contest to the resulting charges and was sentenced to one day in custody and three years of probation. Kross will portray the role of Elin Nordegren in the Adam & Eve Pictures film Tiger's Wood. She says she will not have a sex scene with the film's male lead, Tyler Knight, who portrays golfer Tiger Woods. Kross will host the 2010 AVN Awards show, along with porn actress Kirsten Price and comedian Dave Attell. She was Penthouse magazine's cover girl for September 2008 and 2010. She was named in multiple award titles in 2010 including Pichunter Babe Of The Month for September 2010 and TLA Raw Best Body Overall 2010,. Kross writes columns for magazines such as Complex magazine, Xbiz magazine, and a blogs for xcritic.com.[20][21] She hosted the AVN red carpet alongside fellow adult actress Jesse Jane, Kirsten Price, and guitarist, Dave Navarro in January 2011. In 2011, she was named by CNBC as one of the 12 most popular stars in porn. CNBC noted her consecutive nominations by AVN's for performer of the year. Kross played a recurring role as Delillah in Cinemax's "Life On Top" Season Two. Kross has been featured regularly on G4 Television as a host, a reality TV guest star, and as a guest on Attack of the Show. Kross made an appearance on FX's comedy series 'The League' in Season 3, Episode 1. She played the role of a porn actress filming a pornographic film in the apartment of Andre. In 2011 she was cast as Tara in Gregory Hatanaka's drama, "The Obsession", slated for theatrical release in May of 2012. In September of 2011 she picked up the lead role in the film "As Wonderland Goes By" playing Zoe McGraw alongside Dave Legeno and Dolph Lundgren. In 2012, she is scheduled to host the Xbiz awards for the second time alongside Wicked contract star Jessica Drake, as well as the AVN red carpet with cohosts Jesse Jane and guitarist Dave Navarro. Awards *2007 Adultcon Top 20 Adult Actresses *2009 Hot d'Or – Best American Starlet *2010 Venus Awards - Best Actress International *2010 Erotixxx Award - Best US Actress *2010 Nightmoves Awards - Best Female Performer : Fan's Choice *2010 TLA Raw Awesome Asset Awards - Best Body Overall *2011 AVN Award – Best All-Girl Group Sex Scene – Body Heat with Jesse Jane, Riley Steele, Katsuni and Raven Alexis *2011 MissFreeOnes (7th place) *2012 AVN Award (The Fan Awards) – Hottest Sex Scene -''Babysitters 2'' with Jesse Jane, Riley Steele, Stoya, BiBi Jones and Manuel Ferrara The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Kayden Kross" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers RPM In episode 138, She and 4 kidnapped by WMG and become a member of Mach Femme Ranger. See Also *Real Kayden Kross @ Wikipedia and Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) Category:Fictional Charater Category:1985 Briths Category:Silver Ranger Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:RPM Series Category:Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Mach Rangers